


光刃1

by assassinator



Category: huangshaotian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassinator/pseuds/assassinator





	光刃1

意识逐渐回笼，黄少天醒了，却没立即睁开眼，他保持睡姿，仅微微撩开眼，透过一丝缝隙观察自己的处境。  
宽敞的大床和紧闭的窗帘，几步外的淋浴声和空气中浓厚的alpha信息素，黄少天转瞬就明白了这是什么地方。  
alpha的信息素是枪与火的硝烟味，带着极强的压制力与侵略性，黄少天只在一个人身上闻到过。三年前击败蓝雨一战成名的、黑暗世界的新晋王者、长三角地头蛇轮回组织的boss，周泽楷。  
黄少天睁开了双眼，看着自己被锁链束缚的双手，还有遍布暧昧痕迹的赤裸身体，苦中作乐地想，这下周泽楷的信息素味道不再独一无二了。 他清晰地闻出自己身上散发的信息素味道，同样的硝烟味，纯粹程度甚至不下本人。  
他被标记了，彻彻底底地标记了，从内而外都被硝烟洗礼了，原本就无色无味的冰雪气息了无影踪，alpha的气息宛如盘旋于领地的猛虎，霸道地占据了整个地盘。  
妈的。黄少天估计着缠在床头柱的锁链长度，目光逡巡着整个房间。一目了然的地方，简洁干净，主人的生活气息很浓厚，格格不入的只有那一段锁链和自己。黄少天终于确定，自己在阴沟里翻了船，不但被敌人抓住标记，甚至被敌人操晕过去，现在被囚禁于敌人大本营，别说冰雨了，全身上下干净得连件衣服都没有。  
黄少天舔了舔自己的虎牙，作为蓝雨最锋利的剑，黑暗世界鼎鼎有名的剑圣，他的敌人足够多，想要他命的人足够多，他的保命手段也足够多。除了标志性武器冰雨外，他身上常备大大小小的武器十几把，曾经纵使进了全国安保等级最高的监狱，他仍然能神不知鬼不觉地在一众狱警的搜查下保有武器。不过这次是真的翻船了，自己那把用蜡密封在嘴里的陶瓷刀都被搜刮走，周泽楷的搜查能力比那群狱警强多了。  
当然，这可能与狱警们不会用舌头扫荡犯人的口腔有关。  
浴室的水声停了，黄少天挠了挠头，他的头发是灿烂的金黄色，质地蓬松，令整个人耀眼又柔软。黄少天在周泽楷走出浴室之前，已经躺了回去，睡姿和之前一模一样，就连床单被褥的折痕都没变。黄少天闭着眼睛，却能感受到周泽楷的走进，带着温热的水汽和硝烟味。  
一步，两步，三步，四步。  
周泽楷仅做了一个倾身的动作，床上原本乖巧睡着的男人瞬间暴起，双手一齐向他袭来，带动锁链哗哗作响。仿佛早有准备，周泽楷后仰避开了攻击的同时，伸出手制住了黄少天作乱的双手，继而用腿制住了黄少天试图袭击的腿，整个人压着黄少天回到了床上。在黑暗世界齐名的枪王和剑圣武力值差距并不大，甚至于就近战而言黄少天更胜一筹，但alpha天然的体力优势和锁链的束缚，再加上空气中因本人到来而更为浓郁的alpha信息素干扰，黄少天竟被周泽楷压制得死死的。  
两人现在的姿势既暧昧又剑拔弩张，周泽楷刚洗完澡，披着的浴巾在刚刚的斗争中已滑落，黄少天亦全身赤裸。alpha与omega手贴手腿挨腿地赤裸相对，就算omega眼中满是敌意，气氛依然旋旎不已。  
周泽楷双眼紧盯着黄少天，一只腿却强硬地侵入了黄少天双腿间，径直和身下人最敏感私密的部位相贴，重重地研磨着。不多时，他便满意地看到黄少天的眼尾渐渐泛红，原本凌厉的双眼染上水雾，以及，那一处的勃起。  
黄少天咬着唇，显然不想被本能驱使而呻吟，艳红的唇被咬得发白，周泽楷见状，立即吻了上去。霸道地要同omega进行唇舌纠缠，匆忙应对的omega仅能在唇齿间发出“唔唔”的声音，本意似乎是想反抗或谩骂，却只能徒劳地发出沾染媚意的吟哦，连津液都来不及吞咽。  
周泽楷清晰地感受到身下omega逐渐软化的身体，于是松开一只手，只用一手制住黄少天缠着锁链的双手，另一只手则抓住了黄少天的软肋，上下撸动着，动作算不得轻柔，但很明显，黄少天激烈的喘息充分反馈出这带给他的快感。周泽楷的硕大则来到了omega的穴口，那儿早已湿润泥泞， 小穴口一缩一张着，仿佛在邀请穴旁的巨龙。  
“嗯……嗯……啊啊！”伴随着黄少天的尖叫声，白浊射出，黄少天在周泽楷手中释放，率先进入了高潮。  
周泽楷看着黄少天微张的檀口和迷蒙的双眼，肉棒不再逗留，径直进入了omega湿热的小穴。穴腔湿润，穴壁紧缩，alpha的肉棒被omega夹道欢迎，一瞬间的快感令周泽楷都有些失神。  
下一秒，周泽楷骤然向后躲避，躲过了突然暴起的黄少天袭来的双手，但寒光一闪，纵使周泽楷反应迅疾继续后躲，仍被锋利的刀刃划伤了脖颈。周泽楷不顾伤痕，扯住锁链令黄少天流畅的攻击出现滞碍，瞬间重新控制住了黄少天的双手，而后——咔咔双响，竟是毫不犹豫地卸掉了黄少天的两只胳膊。  
骨折的声音在寂静的房间清晰可闻，但黄少天脸上没有流露出一丝痛楚，或者说，自反击始，黄少天就毫无表情，冰冷的神情仿佛覆了一层冰雪，清冽的双眼无一丝情绪，既没有所谓的敌意也没有情欲的痕迹，甚至没有杀意。  
周泽楷没有表情地碰了碰自己脖颈间的伤口，不算深，但血液已汩汩冒出。他毫不怀疑，但凡自己躲得稍微慢一秒，黄少天手中的刀片就能割破自己的动脉。  
妖刀出手，向来一击必杀。  
周泽楷的分身还埋在黄少天的体内，周泽楷还能感受到穴肉对分身的包裹吮吸，黄少天的小穴是如此的湿润热情，可黄少天脸上的神情却是冷的，同他的冰雪味信息素一般，寻常情况下无色无味甚至教人感受不到，但杀机毕露的一瞬间严寒如万年冰。  
周泽楷拿过黄少天藏于手中的凶器，是一截两厘米长的软刃，金黄色的金属柔韧性和密度俱全，周泽楷揉了揉黄少天金色的头发，明白自己还是疏/忽了，给剑圣留下了足以翻盘的凶器。黑暗世界最有名的机会主义者，周泽楷算是彻彻底底地领会了。  
周泽楷拉开床头柜，拿出绷带药品为自己包扎，动作有条不紊，全程没再看黄少天。不过，他的肉棒还在黄少天体内，享受着属于自己的omega给予的热情，虽然范围仅限于腰下三寸。  
包扎结束后，周泽楷将黄少天翻了个身——当他知道黄少天刚刚动情的表情都是假的后，他就不想再看了——继续在毫无反抗能力的omega身上驰骋。  
蓝雨的利剑，黑暗世界的剑圣，顶级的机会主义者，刺客与妖刀，黄少天身上的光环多得耀目，但在周泽楷这里，黄少天只是一个被他完全标记、被他囚禁的omega。  
他将被他征服，从身体，到心灵。  
他会完完全全属于自己。周泽楷如此坚信着。


End file.
